


To The Sea

by tehsoupie (TheSoup)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoup/pseuds/tehsoupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shanks reflects on the impact he's made in Luffy's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Suprisingly enough, for once I didn't write slash.

"To The Sea"

* * *

" **R** ed-haired" Shanks was to blame for this. Even he admitted this.

If it wasn't for his tales of the high seas, nothing like this would have happened. Luffy would never had gotten together a ship and crew, would never had left the village he had lived in all of his young life.

And now look at the boy – a captain of his own ship, with a 30,000,000 bounty on his head, and his own roaring love affair with the sea all other relationships paled facelessly in comparison to. The boy was infallible, unstoppable, and ruthlessly optimistic; nothing could stop him, or so said the rumors he heard from all over.

Shanks was proud… and he was also impressed when he saw the bounty poster for himself.

At first, he didn't believe it, but being a sailor you end up believing the impossible… This wasn't entirely impossible, but it wasn't exactly what he call predictable either.

He had the knowledge that no matter what happened, Luffy would be a pirate; he just had no prior belief that his "Anchor," all grown up now, would somehow be able to convince the most infamous pirate hunter Zoro and several others to be his crew.

Shanks was amused by Mihawk's story, and he smiled when he said, "So he made it, huh?" He shook his head, greatly entertained by the news.

His heart felt wondrously light in his chest; he could only keep smiling warmly as the affection for Luffy rose hot and smooth. Swollen with a blazing amount of pride, Shanks too was well acquainted with the strength of the oceans' alluring song, how captivating its glittering and gleaming beauty seemed to be and beckon to those on land, and he swore absolutely without question that he was mostly responsible for Luffy's current situation: wanted by every man and woman employed in the Navy, as well as the pirates Luffy had somehow defeated, dead or alive.

And that didn't bother him one bit.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days writing community, the May 2nd, 2010 prompt "The scent of her beauty draws me to her place."  
> First time writing for One Piece in general.


End file.
